Memories
by Rose Stetson
Summary: Sam meets her fifteen year old self when her younger self arrives through the Stargate at the SGC.
1. Something's not Quite Right

**Memories**

_By Rose Stetson

* * *

_

Major Samantha Carter was hard at work in her lab, studying the properties of the naquadria they had received from Jonas.

"Carter, do you ever sleep?"

She jumped at the sound of her commanding officer's voice. She turned around to see Colonel Jack O'Neill standing in her doorway.

"Sir, what are you doing here so late? We have a mission in the morning. And you know how you get without your beauty sleep."

He chuckled. "Ouch, Carter, that was below the belt. But to answer your question, I came to inform you that it is morning: 0845 hours to be precise. We leave in 15 minutes."

She looked at her watch, and then rubbed her eyes in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. Now, go get suited up.'

She hesitated, and he added. "That's an order."

Suddenly, the klaxons went off. "Unauthorized off –world activation! Unauthorized off-world activation! All personnel to the gateroom! All personnel to the gateroon."

Without another word, Jack and Sam ran to the gateroom.

* * *

_Before you all say that it's a shipper story, I'm sorry to inform you that itis not. You'll see that in the next few chapters. It's a really different story compared to anything I've ever written before, but you never know, it might just interest you._

_Now, just read, review, read the next chapter, review, etc. until I finish the story._


	2. What?

They entered just as the iris opened and a fifteen-year-old girl emerged. There was something strangely familiar about her.

"Identify yourself!" commanded General George Hammond.

The bewildered blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl looked up. "I'm Samantha Carter."

* * *

An hour later in the briefing room, Major Carter was staring in disbelief at the younger version of herself. 

"Sir, this is unbelievable. This isn't supposed to be possible!"

The General turned to her. "Are you sure she's not just from an Alternate Reality?"

"You mean Einstein's Theory isn't just a theory?" Exclaimed the teenager, excitedly. "You've proved it to be fact?"

Carter turned to her. "Ever heard of the Grandfather Theory?"

She nodded. "Of course. Who hasn't?"

Carter's eyes wandered to Jack. "He hadn't."

Sam (Jr.) gasped. "But that's like elementary!"

"I know," she sighed as she shook her head.

"Anyway, I can't tell you anything because it would mess with my future."

"Hasn't my being here already affected your future?"

"General Hammond, may I speak to you in your office?"

The General nodded. They walked into the room, and George looked out the window at fifteen-year-old Samantha Carter.

"Major, what's going on?"

"Sir, I know it doesn't make any sense. But I know that's me. It's not an alternate version of me; it's me from my teenaged years. Having her makes me feel different . . . weaker."

"Samantha, do you have any recollection of this?"

She placed one hand to her forehead. "That's the weird thing, sir. Now, I do."

He looked at her, concerned. "What do you mean, now?"

"I think my memories are being rewritten as we speak."

George looked at her strangely.

Suddenly, the klaxons went off. Sam tried to follow the General at her normal speed, but it caused her mind to swim in dizziness.

She managed to reach the gateroom in time to see her father come down the ramp.

"Sam, it's nice to see you."

He gave her a hug, but he pulled away, studying her. "Sam, you're trembling. What's going on?"

"You need to come up to the Briefing Room."

He looked at her. "What?"

"Just follow me. There's something you have to see."

Then, General Hammond leaned over to the microphone in the Control room. "Jacob, it's good to see you. You're just in time."

* * *

They entered the Briefing room and the younger Sam looked up at Jacob. Her face showed utter confusion. "Dad? What are you wearing?" 

Sam's head began to throb intensely.

Jacob looked at her, trembling just as Sam was. "Samantha, what's going on?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but instead her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she collapsed into her father's arms.

* * *

_All right, dun dun dun duhn, now you know why it's not a shipper story, since Jack probably wouldn't have the slightest idea of what had just happened- and I don't write any other kind of shipper stories. Anyway, there's more coming soon. How soon? I just don't know._

_Read and review, please! Don't make me get on my knees and beg! (Just picture some fanfic author on her knees, tears running down her cheeks- from laughter or tears, you choose- and a manuscript in her hands for bait.)_


	3. I Remember

Chapter 3

* * *

"Dad? What's going on?"

Jacob, who had carried the unconscious Sam to the infirmary and just returned to the Briefing Room, turned to the younger version of his daughter. She looked terrified.

"Sammy, this isn't what usually happens when you go through the Stargate."

"The what?"

George watched his friend in interest.

"We- well, Dr. Jackson- found out that it's called a Stargate." He said motioning to the ring on the other side of the glass.

"Who's Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel appeared from out of the corner suddenly. "My name is Daniel Jackson."

The teenager raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"He started working on the Stargate after we shut it down when you got back- or rather, we will shut it down when you get back."

George blinked in surprise. "Jacob, you worked with the Stargate?"

He nodded. "The Pentagon decided to try experimenting with the Gate again roughly forty years after an incident in 1945. I was assigned to the command. For Sam's fifteenth birthday, I brought her to meet with some of our scientists. She was reading everything she could get her hands on about space and physics."

He paused, and then turned to the teenager. "By the way, Sammy. Happy Birthday!"

She smiled. "Thanks Dad."

"So, what happened?" Daniel prompted.

"There was an emergency, and all the scientists were called to take a look at the Stargate. Sam followed them. I realize now that we had accidentally activated the Stargate. Sam here, being curious as she is . . ."

"Let me guess, she went through, there was one of those sun thingies, and she ended up here." Jack said as he stood up.

He didn't really notice the smitten look of the teenager.

"Who are you?" She asked, slightly dreamily.

Jack outstretched his hand. "Colonel Jack O'Neill. Your- well, your future commanding officer."

She smiled, and shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Jack, it's a solar flare." Daniel said, clarifying what Jack was trying to say.

"Whatever."

"So, you mean, if you activate this Star-whatever-the-heck-it-is at the same time as a solar flare, it's capable of time travel?"

Jacob bowed his head, and Selmak answered. "Jacob refuses to admit everything from those memories. He had resigned himself to her death. He nearly took his own life. However, when Samantha returned two weeks later, he recommended that the Stargate be destroyed and all evidences of the program burned. The program was shut down, for the time being, and Jacob was sent to the Pentagon on another assignment."

The teenager shrank back from her father. "Uncle George, what have you done to my father! Where is my dad!"

Jacob resurfaced and went to hug his daughter. "Sammy, it's me."

She struggled, and Jacob moved away from his embrace. "Sam, I know this is going to be hard to understand . . . "

"Whoa, Jacob! Is this really a good idea?"

Jacob raised his hand to stop Jack. "I'll explain later."

"Sammy, my new assignment is to be an alien liason. In order to do that more effectively, I offered to share my body with an alien named Selmak."

"You're- an- alien?" She swallowed and looked at Jack, Daniel, and George for confirmation. All three men nodded.

"George, is it possible for Sam to talk to a couple of the base scientists? I think she would find it fascinating."

"I suppose so, but only about unclassified theories and facts, etc."

The teenaged girl was escorted by two lieutenants to- though unbeknownst to her- her lab.

"Jacob, do you want to fill me in?" The General asked.

"When Sam came back, she didn't remember anything. And she didn't come back through the Stargate."

"What?" Jack asked.

"She just reappeared in the middle of our command center. Of course, before she got there, there was a bright light."

"The Asgard?"

Jacob nodded at Jack's suggestion. "I'm inclined to think so."

"But, they don't have the ability to travel in time, do they?" Daniel asked, a little puzzled.

"Maybe not, but I suggest we talk to Thor."

Dr. Janet Fraiser walked into the briefing room swiftly. "Sir, I have the latest report on Major Carter's condition."

All of the men turned to look at her.

"Come on, Doctor, let us have it."

She took a deep breath. "She's stable, but I don't know how much longer that's going to last."

"What's the cause?" Jack asked, after a short silence.

"Honestly, I have no idea. So far, I can't find a single cause for her state."

"She mentioned feeling weaker to me." George offered.

"Well, that makes sense. As far as I can tell, she's suffering from symptoms of exhaustion and over-exertion."

Jack clapped one hand to his forehead. "She didn't sleep last night!"

Jacob's eyebrows shot up further than anyone thought possible. "Jack .. . " He growled.

Jack realized the implications of his words. "No, sir, I haven't . . . done . . . anything. I just went into the lab and found her hard at work this morning, with a few empty coffee cups nearby. You all know how she loses track of time while she's working. Besides, she openly admitted to not having slept."

There was an awkward silence, and Daniel decided to get Jack out of the center of attention. "It's okay, Jack. We knew what you meant."

"Well, that does make more sense," Janet added.

"But, doesn't she do that often?" Jacob asked.

"Well, yeah . . ." Daniel replied.

"So why is she . . ."

"Jacob, she said it started happening after fifteen-year-old Sam came through the gate." George interrupted.

The color in Jacob's face disappeared. "We've got to call the Asgard now."

* * *

_I'm sorry for the moments of shippy-ness. I can't help myself. Besides, if you were a teenager, and saw Jack (albeit a younger Jack) wouldn't you just start drooling?_

_Read and review! I want to hear from all of my readers. Thanks for Froggy0319, banner, Sci Fi FanGillian, kasluvsg1, and otherswho _**ALWAYS**_review for me! I love you!_

_I'd love to hear from others of you. So, hit the periwinkle colored button, and review!_


	4. She's Gone Away

_Thanks for all the brilliant reviews! Sorry it's been so long since I updated. It's been ready for a while, but I'm using the school library computers, so I don't always have the opportunity to post when I want to. Thanks for being patient._

* * *

Within ten minutes, Thor was sitting in the briefing room, thoughtfully listening to the situation.

"Perhaps I should transport young Samantha Carter to my world. There, we can look at her condition and perhaps send her back."

Daniel looked at the gray alien. "Do you travel in time?"

"It is a risky undertaking, even with us. However, we do have the technology."

General Hammond looked at Jacob, Daniel and Jack. "It sounds good to me."

Daniel whipped around to look at the general. "Wait a minute, General. Thor just said that it was risky."

"Unfortunately, Dr. Jackson, I don't see any other options. Major Carter, the only person that I can think of who could help us, is lying unconscious in our infirmary, and her father said that the Asgard sent her back. Can you see anything that I missed?"

Daniel ran his fingers through his hair. "All I'm saying is that if it doesn't work, we will alter history: ours, Sam's, the SGC's, the world's."

"You forgot the universe's, Danny Boy."

He turned to Jack and glared at him.

"What?" Jack asked, innocently.

The General intervened before Daniel could retort. "Dr. Jackson, if you see any other possibilities, I am willing to hear them, but right now, I don't see any other alternative. That is, unless we have other allies with the ability to travel in . . ."

Sergeant Walter Davis entered just then. "General, sir."

George turned around in his chair.

"SG-1 just appeared on the surface."

His eyes widened. "Send a team to bring them down, but make sure the team is armed against a possible goa'uld threat."

The sergeant hesitated.

"Is there a problem, Sergeant?"

"They're not exactly the same, sir."

An older form of Jack walked in. "Good morning, Campers. General Hammond, it's good to see you again."

"What the hell is going on?"

An older version of Daniel walked in and offered his explanation. "We traveled in time to take Sam back to her own time."

Colonel Jack stared at his future uniform. "You've got stars!"

"Always was the bright one." Said General Jack.

"Hey, don't diss on me. I'm you."

"I know. But you have to admit, it's almost as much fun making fun of yourself as it is to make fun of other people."

Jack nodded.

"Can we get back to the situation on hand?" The Daniels asked in unison.

Jacob looked at the two men who were soon joined by Teal'c, and suddenly had a thought. "Where's Samantha? I assume she's still in the program."

General Jack nodded. "She thought that the fabric of time might be overloaded with three of herself, so she decided to stay in our time period."

"That's my Sam, always the fast-thinker." Said Jacob.

"We don't have a lot of time before we are affected physically by being in the same time period." The older Daniel insisted.

"You mean we're just supposed to trust you with our future?" Colonel Jack asked, incredulously.

"And past." The younger Daniel added.

"Hey, it's our past and future that will be affected too, you know," General Jack answered.

"I think Sam should go, but I want to go with her." Jacob said.

General Jack turned to him. "I was about to suggest that you do."

General Hammond looked around him, and felt his mind swim with incomprehension. "Just how do you propose to do that, Jack?"

"We have acquired the technology to move about freely in time, General Hammond." The future Teal'c replied.

"And the bright light that I saw before Samantha was beamed into the facility?" Jacob asked.

"The Asgard gave us their beaming technology after we saved their race from utter destruction." The future Daniel responded.

"Cool." Colonel Jack said.

"It was." General Jack said.

"All right. Sergeant Davis, please accompany young Samantha Carter here." General Hammond commanded.

When they returned, Sam's eyes widened at the sight of the General-version of Jack. "Wow!" She said, her eyes sparkling.

He smiled a knowing smile. "Miss Carter, we're going to be taking you back to your time."

Her eyes widened. "Are you serious? You have the technology to go back in time?"

The future Daniel nodded. "Of course."

She nodded, "Cool."

"Well, we're off," said General Jack as the futuristic version of SG-1 brought up their wrists and touched a button on the wristbands that they were wearing.

"Wait a second, Jack, didn't you forget something?"

"Huh?" General Jack asked.

"Thor, we need you to help us repress these memories for Sam."

The fifteen-year-old girl tried to hide her immediate fear, but Thor came over. "Samantha Carter, I'm afraid that I must do this for your own good." He placed one of his gray hands over her forehead and suddenly, she was placed in a deep sleep, General Jack caught her.

"She will awaken when she returns to her time. She will have no recollection, either." Thor said.

"Thanks, Thor." General Jack said.

Then, Daniel took a hold of Jacob's hand and the team members touched the buttons on their sleeves and were teleported out of the SGC.

Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and General Hammond just stared in complete awe.

"General Hammond, have I completed what you requested of me?"

He received a nod, as the General still was unable to use his voice in his amazement.

Thor left, and a few more minutes passed before Daniel turned to Jack. "Do you feel better now that they've gone?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. That was real weird."

"Indeed, O'Neill. It was for me as well." Teal'c responded.

"So, they're gone." General Hammond asked.

"Yeah, they are." Daniel said quietly.

* * *

_Well, what did you think? FYI...This is the reason Sam didn't remember going through the Gate. Thor repressed her memories. Tune into the next chapter to find out what happens to Major Sam..._

_Oh, and read and review!_


	5. Memories

_Here's the next installment...I'm posting the rest of the story today...if possible...with opera rehearsal consuming my life, I'm not sure if I'll be able to...Enjoy at least this installment._

* * *

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c accompanied Jacob, who had beamed back into the SGC, to the Infirmary, where they waited a few minutes for Sam to wake up. When she did, she looked at her dad. "I remember everything, Dad!"

"You do?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah…Jack, Daniel and Teal'c from the future came and brought me back to the right time. When I got there, I showed up at the lab without a memory of what had happened."

Jacob nodded, skeptically. "Yeah, that's what happened."

Jack shook his head. "Wait a second, you remember all this?"

She smiled. "When the Asgard repressed my memories, they put a kind of key on my brain. Only when I was in the circumstance that I couldn't remember, from the other perspective would I be able to remember what had happened."

Daniel's eyes lit up. "Sweet."

Jack coughed. "That's my line."

"Anyway," Sam continued. "That's what made me join the Air Force, go into Astrophysics, talk Dad into being a Tok'ra…all of these repressed memories have been driving my life…"

"And so, that's how you knew that I was Daniel Jackson on the mission to Abydos…" Daniel said, catching on.

They all say thinking for a few moments, contemplating the ramifications of this, and each tried to explain it in their respective jargons. But Jack summed it up best in one word.

"Cool."

* * *

_Just review, that's all I ask..._


	6. Reflections

_Part II of the finale..._

* * *

Later, Sam sat in her lab thinking. There was a reason that she felt so attracted to Jack…he had been one of her few lasting crushes…the only one that had lasted twenty years! When she had been transferred to the Pentagon to study the Stargate program and found the file on the first Abydos mission on her desk, she had been motivated to memorize all the information she possibly could about he mission, the program…and the personnel.

"I'd like to think I've been preparing for this my whole life…" took on a new meaning to her.

Then, with a strange wave of nostalgia, Sam wondered if the Jack who had saved her life by transporting her back to her proper place and time had been married…to her.

She shivered from the icy chill that attacked her spin. She would only know when she sent him, Daniel and Teal'c on their mission to retrieve her and send her "home."

* * *

_I know I said this wouldn't be a SJ ship...but who would really be able to say that? I mean, Rose Stetson writing a non-SJ-fic? Come on, people..._

_Read and review, as usual..._


	7. Dream Come True

_I couldn't leave the story there, so flash forward to just after Jack, Daniel and Teal'c have returned from saving Sam's life..._

* * *

Ten years later, SG-1 and their families were at Jack's cabin in Minnesota. Several small children ran around, grateful that their parents were distracted from their usual occupation of watching them.

Daniel and a descended Sha're were there with their three children, Samantha, Murray and Jonathan. Janet and her husband brought Cassie and their two children, Sarah and John. Teal'c managed to bring Rya'c and his wife, Ta'ren and their two children, Ish'tar and Sa'rek.

The group sat around and chatted for a while as Jack grilled the fish that Teal'c ahd bought from a nearby grocery store. Jack had spent a great deal of time repeating "It's all in the art…it doesn't matter whether or not you catch a fish…"

Only one member of the team was not there…Sam had not come outside to join her family.

After the fish had been placed in the center of a couple of picnic tables, Sam's husband entered the house and found her on the couch in the living room, crying.

Jack sat beside her wife, and placed one hand on her knee. "Sam, are you okay?"

She nodded, wiping her eyes. "Yeah…just tired."

"Yeah, well you have the right. With Danny being sick last week, and Jacob's 2nd grade musical, and then I had to go and transport 15-year-old you back to your fifteen-year-old world, and then there's this shindig that I talked you into…" He said as he brushed his hand through her shoulder-length blonde hair.

She laid her head on his shoulder. "It's more than that…"

He entwined his left hand with her right hand. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Jack…I'm pregnant."

He jolted, and she raised her head, laughing despite her tears.

"You're what?"

"Pregnant…with child #3."

He just stared at her. "I thought…I thought Danny was the last one…"

She smiled, a fresh batch of tears shining in her eyes. "So did I."

She laid her head back on Jack's shoulder and he instinctively placed his left arm around her. Then, as he had done during her other two pregnancies, he rested his right hand lightly on her stomach.

"Hi Junior." He whispered.

"You know what?" Sam asked, cuddling up closer to him.

"What?"

"This is a dream come true…"

"You mean, since you were fifteen?"

She chuckled. "It took you long enough to notice…but yeah, something like that." She said, her thoughts turning back to that night in the lab…

* * *

_Even if it's just "aw..." I want reviews!_


End file.
